


The Office Party

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: When Steve agreed to have an office party, he hadn't pictured that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Office Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Office party  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Making candy canes

"What the hell is this?" Bucky said as he stepped into the conference room at the new Avenger base. It was supposed to be an office party and while he wasn't exactly an expert in what an office Christmas party should be, this wasn't it.

"I probably should have been more specific when Thor asked to help," Steve answers as he surveys the room the same way he'd do with a battlefield. This might be just as bad, if not worse.

The very large room was filled with Christmas carols playing so loudly that his superhearing could pick apart all the different frequencies. The colored lights were so bright that he needed sunglasses indoors and for a moment he felt a sting of loss, as he pictured Tony making some snarky comment before putting on a pair of sunglasses. There were also stations for different activities: gift wrapping, making ginger houses and- "What the hell is that?"

"Finally caught up, haven't you? Took you long enough," Bucky said with a smirk.

"That's not-" Steve looked on horrified as Wanda pulled and stroked some giant candy cane. "She's too young for that."

"Steve, she dated Vision for years. I'm pretty sure she knows exactly what she's doing," Bucky said with a grin.

"It doesn’t mean we should watch her." Steve shivered.

"I'll give you that." Bucky grinned. "But you're Captain America and you can't ruin the party for your teammates. So be a good boy and when we go home, I'll show you how well I can pull and stroke."

Steve snorted. "You used to be a lot better at pick-up lines."

"Does it mean that you don't want me to show you how good I am?" Bucky said.

Steve laughed, before kissing him softly. "I already know how good you are. Now let's show these children how we stroke and pull…and make the best candy canes," he added with the most innocent look. 

Bucky knew better.


End file.
